


Six Hours and Twenty-Six Minutes

by ChibiPanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bonus Chapt 3 - Seungmin watches, Bonus Chapt 4 - Chan!, Brothers, Friendship, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Injury, Predatory character, Protective Felix, Protective Jisung, Snow, platonic, respect, sunshine twins, two curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: 'Polishing off the last of the liquid, he glanced over to the corner. Jisung was still writing away – blind to the world – he’d shifted slightly. Legs now tucked up against his chest, butt hovering centimeters above the hardwood. He was bundled up comically, sweatshirt pulled loosely over his knees and a beanie pulled low over his ears. The image brought a smile to Felix’s face. People claimed the Aussie was cute, but he believed people just didn’t look hard enough at his friend.'Felix knows that Jisung is, in fact, not older than himself. That they are the same age, regardless of how others act.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea...I hope someone enjoys <3

When Chan first introduced Felix to the other members of 3racha, the young Aussie was star struck. Technically, Changbin and Jisung were just fellow trainees. But Felix was instantly impressed by their talent and dedication. 3racha, this small scale giant, led by Chris – the future Chan, producer, dancer, singer, writer, leader – it was hard not to be impressed. To top off everything, Chan was also friendly and quickly helped Felix fit in; determined to not allow the younger to feel the isolation he had felt at first. Changbin, dark rapper – kind heart; threatening at first but only for a second. Changbin was fierce and protective, and Felix was warmed by how quickly he fell into that friendship. And then there was Jisung.

Felix had first seen Jisung days before he’d actually entered the company, as part of a talent showcase. Jisung was amazing and Felix was impressed and intimidated at the time, never thinking he’d meet the other boy – let alone befriend him. He was also sure Jisung was Chan’s age.

It turned out Jisung was anything but untouchable. The second Chan introduced him to Felix, Jisung went out of his way to make the younger Aussie feel welcome.

He was beyond patient when Felix struggled with Korean, beyond encouraging when Felix felt unsure, and overall just beyond Felix’s wildest dreams.

Felix was so determined to become friends with Jisung, he’d even bought the boy a cake following one of their showcases.

Of course, that wasn’t necessary. The two boys clicked. For which Felix was grateful.

Jisung brought out the best in him, made him strive to improve, made him want to be better.

It wasn’t until the group was formed, maybe even after the show ended, that Felix noticed the odd way Jisung was treated.

Simple things. Nothing big or bad, just odd.

The way Woojin would tell them, tell Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin to go to bed. Yet their eldest never ‘told’ Jisung to, even when the rapper was with them. That’s not to say Woojin didn’t lament at 3racha’s lack of sleep or overwork. Their eldest had vocalized his wish for Jisung, at the least, to get more sleep – though he’d never ordered the younger to do so.

It wasn’t just Woojin either. Minho went to Jisung often. Went to him when he felt uncertain, when he needed help or support.

Changbin as well; even more so. Changbin and Jisung had a deep, rich, and honest friendship.

Felix knew the other generally enjoyed the treatment; liked being treated as though he was important. It was one of those deep conversations the two shared. One that tore at Felix’s heart and reminded the young Aussie that not only was Jisung a normal person, but he needed just as much reassurance as Felix himself.

What concerned Felix the most was that he was seemingly the only one who noticed this about Jisung. Even Chan, who did often treat Jisung like a maknae, didn’t seem to notice the younger’s struggles.

Felix tried to remind everyone how close he and Jisung were in age; often.

Sometimes the hardest one to accept it, the hardest one to convince, was actually Jisung. Despite the rapper’s desire to be treated as a maknae at times.

The sunshine twins had decided to put in a couple of hours at the studio – even though the day had officially been free of schedules – Felix had wanted to work on a dance he and Minho had been toying with, while Jisung had a few songs to draft lyrics for.

The company was virtually empty, unsurprising for a Saturday, and the two had easily fallen into their routine. With Felix dancing in front of the mirror and Jisung curled up on the floor near the far corner. They often kept each other company like this. It gave Felix an unexplainable sense of security while also giving the Aussie the ability to force his friend home whenever he felt they’d worked too much.

Not that it wasn’t a struggle at times to convince Jisung, but it was certainly easier for Felix than it appeared to be for the others.

Felix paused the music and thirstily gulped down his lukewarm water. The blasting air felt great against his exposed skin, though it seemed odd for it to be on in the middle of winter.

Polishing off the last of the liquid, he glanced over to the corner. Jisung was still writing away – blind to the world – he’d shifted slightly. Legs now tucked up against his chest, butt hovering centimeters above the hardwood. He was bundled up comically, sweatshirt pulled loosely over his knees and a beanie pulled low over his ears. The image brought a smile to Felix’s face. People claimed the Aussie was cute, but he believed people just didn’t look hard enough at his friend.

His phone vibrated twice against the nearby couch and glancing towards the clock, Felix assumed it was Chan requesting they returned home.

However, it was Jeongin.

Without responding, or even opening the message, Felix tossed the phone back down on the couch and lightly jogged to the single window near the far side of the room.

Snow. A soft, cold, bright white layer of snow had apparently covered a large portion of Seoul. And it was still falling heavily.

Felix had to bite back the bright childlike squeal at the prospect of spending some of his free time outside.

“Sungie~ It’s snowing!” he scowled, Jisung had clearly heard him as the slightly older boy hummed, “Sungie~ Snow!” this time shouting the words.

Jisung flinched backward, basically flattening into the wall like a startled animal, “Yes ‘lixie, I heard you. I gotta finish this song though. Chan-hyung wants it tonight.”

“That’s not true and you know it. He said ‘don’t worry about it Ji,’” Felix impersonated Chan as best he could.

“Just because he said that doesn’t mean he meant it ‘lix.” Jisung stretched his neck, popping it loudly, “Chan-hyung wants completed lyrics so that he can start working on the final touches. Sooner he gets it the better. He may have not explicitly asked me then, but he wants me to.”

“He’d of asked Sung,” Felix grabbed a nearby towel and ran it through his damp hair, planning his next argument already.

“He doesn’t want _you_ to overwork yourself ‘lix. He wasn’t going to demand something from me in front of you.” Jisung commented offhandedly, already back to writing.

“That’s also not true either.”

“Here,” Jisung fumbled into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and offered it to the other, “The last message from him was sent about a half hour ago.”

There were two messages from Chan, along with Jisung’s responses.

\-- _Jisungie, I know you’re probably already planning on working through the new tracks, but if possible try to draft it in full. Don’t work too hard, but the sooner we can finalize stuff the better_ \-- it was timestamped fifteen minutes after they left the dorms.

\-- _Already on it Hyungie_ \-- Jisung had responded shortly after. The message was accompanied by a winking gif.

Then around a half hour ago, Chan had sent another message. -- _Ji, if you could finish at least two of the three drafts today, we can edit tonight, and then the three of us can record guides tomorrow_ \--

Jisung had just sent a picture of Doraemon giving a thumbs up in response.

“It shouldn’t take me too much longer ‘lixie. Just give me another, uh, ten or fifteen.” Jisung glanced up quickly, “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Felix hesitated, “but I don’t think Chan-hyung wants you to finish before we leave, just before this evening.”

“Maybe,” Jisung was already back to writing, tilting his head in concentration, “But I’d like to give him something as soon as we get home.”

Felix decided against arguing and waited. He had always greatly admired Jisung’s determination – even if he thought the slightly older boy took too much on. Chan would never ask Felix to do something on their day off. It had even been a bit of a challenge to convince their leader to agree to allow them to go to the studio today at all.

‘Only for a few hours ‘lix. It’s our day off,’ Chan had finally said.

Ironic, how ‘our day off’ didn’t seem to apply to 3racha at all.

“Okay ‘lix! We can head out.” Jisung jumped to his feet, “Just let me grab my stuff. How bad is the snow anyway? I don’t think I even brought a jacket…”

Woojin had forced Felix into a jacket before allowing the two to leave.

“You can wear my gloves,” he pulled off the warm red gloves he’d just put on and carefully stretched  them over Jisung’s hands, “At least you got your beanie!”

Jisung hummed, “Thanks ‘lixie~”

“So you got the songs drafted then?” Felix pulled his jacket on as he spoke.

“Yeah – I mean I’m sure there’s a lot to edit, but I have enough to fill what needs to be filled and all.”

“I’m sure all your lyrics are great Ji. If they weren’t Chan-hyung wouldn’t have you write.”

“I guess,” Jisung paused and pulled a face mask out of his pocket, “but still, my writing is nothing compared to Changbin-hyung’s – at least not in quality.”

“Well, I love your lyrics.”

“You’re special ‘lixie,” Jisung beamed in response. “Shall we head out then? Into the winter wonderland. Should we get choco?”

“Yes! And we are going to go play at the park,”

Jisung barked a laugh, “I don’t think having two members freeze to death or break limbs was what Chan-hyung meant when he told us to ‘have a good time’ this morning ‘lix.”

“We won’t break limbs,” Felix smiled brightly, “we’re just going to enjoy the weather before heading home,” he led the way as they left the large practice room, “Besides, when’s the last time you enjoyed playing in the snow?”

“Sure, sure.” Jisung threw his arm over Felix’s shoulders, “but if we get in trouble, I’m not taking the blame.”

“Deal!”

The playground was only half a kilometer away from the company’s main building. It had been untouched and still looked pristine – covered in the thick layer of snow. The plastic play structures void of their normally bright colors and metal now shining with added ice.

The two were quick to trudge through the covered ground and climbed onto the frosty equipment. Felix was faster and managed to pull Jisung down the slide with him. Resulting in the two cackling half buried in the snow at the base.

“We should have a snowball fight, Ji!” Felix didn’t wait for a response, and he practically dove behind the slide to start gathering snow.

Jisung took a second longer, but he too rushed off to find a stronghold.

The snow was perfect for snowballs, easily compacted and molded into spheres. It crunched against their fingers and kept its shape as they stockpiled ammo.

Felix was the first to launch an attack, coming out of his hiding place and tossing three small snowballs into the other boy’s back.

The attack startled Jisung, causing him to scream and scurry away. In his hast, he left most of his ammo behind and barreled out towards the play structure – tossing one dense snowball in the process.

Felix dodged easily and grabbed one of the abandoned spheres and chucked it hard.

Jisung clambered up the play structure and turned back towards Felix when the compacted ice hit him. The solid ball struck the young producer square in the face. From Felix’s position, it looked dangerously close to his friend’s eye.

Jisung’s hand immediately went to the spot and in the process he lost his footing, slipping off the back of the structure. The platform was about a meter high, and he fell straight back.

The whole event took less than ten seconds, but Felix felt like he’d held his breath for ten minutes before he managed to call out to Jisung. The Aussie slipped, landing on his knees and sunk slightly into the wet ground, before running the short distance.

Jisung was flat on his back, eyes clenched tight, breathing harsh but controlled, and skin whiter than normal.

“Sungie...I’m so sorry. Are you alright? What hurts?” Felix quickly knelt down, “Should I call someone?”

“No...no. don’t call anyone,” Jisung hissed out, still clenching his teeth and slowly prying his eyes open, “Just unexpected...the snow made the landing soft – kinda.”

“Okay…” Felix paused, his heart was still beating uncomfortably fast, “Did I hit your eye?” the Aussie reached out, it was obvious which side of Jisung’s face got the snowball. The whole area surrounding his right eye was bright red; smattered purple in places, “You can, like, see right?”

Jisung continued to stare straight up and took a couple of progressively deeper breaths, “Yeah. I can see fine. It just stings,” he forced himself into a seated position, “fuck. That wasn’t fun.” he muttered wincing and rolling his left shoulder slowly.

“We should get home. Your sweatshirt is already soaked…” Felix stood slowly and offered Jisung his hand.

“Ah, shit,” he stumbled into Felix, “I guess I hit my ankle on the way down.” With the younger’s support, Jisung rotated his ankle to assess the damage. It stung – burned really – but didn’t seem too injured.

Felix frowned, “I’m really sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it. Nothing that a day won’t fix.”

“Your eye though,” The red skin around Jisung’s eye was already slowly changing colors; bruising. “We should have someone pick us up…”

“It’s not that bad. I’m good – let’s just get going.”

“You shouldn’t walk on that ankle,” Felix let Jisung find his balance and then walked in front and crouched down, “I’ll give you a ride.”

“It’s icy ‘lixie. You’ll trip if you carry me the whole way –“

“I’m not letting you walk. So either I carry you or we call someone.”

“But I’m too heavy. It’s really not –“

“You’re one of the lightest in the group. Just get on already.”

Jisung huffed, but climbed carefully onto Felix’s back, “If I get too heavy or you think you’ll slip, put me down. I can walk on the ankle ‘lix. I just banged it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Felix easily stood and adjusted his weight slightly finding his balance – he could feel how cold Jisung was through the thick jacket; the older was shivering. “You just let me know if you get too cold – you feel like a shivering chihuahua.”

“Nah – I got my Aussie space heater,” Jisung snuggled into Felix’s back for emphasis.

The ground wasn’t too slick, but the snow continued increasing in intensity. By the time Felix reached their dorms, the snowfall was so dense he could barely see more than a meter ahead.

Felix continued to carry Jisung all the way into the dorms before he carefully lowered his shivering friend back to his feet.

Just as Jisung was about to bend and undue his shoes, Woojin called out to greet them, relieved, “Finally! We were worried given how hard the sno - what on earth happened?!” Woojin was on them in a second, carefully moving Jisung’s face to get a better look at his eye, “How’d you get a black eye? What – how?”

Felix hadn’t seen the damage since they playground, and Jisung’s eye had barely been discolored at that time. But now, it was deep blue and speckled purple in places and Felix cringed.

“We were messing around a bit too much on the way home and I got knocked around a little, but I’m alright.” Jisung smiled, the slight swell around his bruised eye caused his skin to pull oddly.

“It was my idea and my fault. I suggested we mess around in the snow.” Felix added, stabilizing Jisung as he continued to undo his shoes.

Woojin seemed frustrated, “Your leg too? Jisung, you are supposed to be a professional…”

Jisung shifted uncomfortably at the older’s disappointment, “I know. I was stupid – I should know better.”

“Just, go put on dry clothes. Manager-hyung is not going to be happy…” Woojin looked like he wanted to add more on the topic, but didn’t, “just go dry off. Both of you.”

“Oh wait,” careful not to lose his balance, Jisung pulled his notebook out of his bag and handed it to Woojin, “can you give that to Chan-hyung and let him know I’ll be there in a little.”

“Yeah, I’ll get it to him. Go get dry and warm.” Their eldest gently shooed the two back towards the bedrooms.

Felix wrapped his arm around Jisung to keep him from falling and forced the shorter towards his bedroom. “You can wear a pair of my sweats – I wanna see your ankle.” If the older members weren’t going to fret, Felix would.

And Jisung clearly didn’t mind, he didn’t say anything at all. Instead, he simply shed his wet sweatshirt and changed out of his soaked jeans and into Felix’s baggy black sweats.

The Aussie did the same, then turned to look at Jisung. The bruise around his eye looked bad, but Felix assumed it would have looked worse had they not been outside in the freezing snow, “How bad does that hurt?” he gestured towards the darkened circle.

“I mean, it’s not pleasant,” Jisung smiled, “it pulses with my heartbeat.”

“Sorry, my aim sucks.” Felix didn’t wait and pulled the fabric off of Jisung’s ankle carefully. The bruising there wasn’t too bad, it wasn’t nearly as swollen as Jisung’s eye, but it was a sickly shade of green and faded yellow-brown.

“It doesn’t hurt that bad ‘lixie.”

“And your shoulder?” Felix pulled Jisung’s shirt back enough to reveal yet another slightly discolored patch; more blues and browns.

The door opened then – mid-knock – “Jisung – Woojin said you had a black eye?” Chan beelined to the edge of the bed, eyes widening at the exposed bruise on Jisung’s upper back, “What on earth did you think you were doing?” Jisung opened his mouth to respond, but Chan continued, “You aren’t badly hurt though. Right?” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “You need to try and be a bit more responsible Jisungie...what will Stays say?”

“Makeup will cover it,” the youngest of 3racha muttered, self-consciously.

“You know,” Felix interjected, “I came up with the idea to mess around, and I was the one who _HIT_ Jisung in the face with a snowball…”

Chan didn’t respond but muttered with a sigh, “I’ll bring ice…”

Felix waited until Chan was gone before speaking, “You’re hours older than me.”

“‘Lix, we’ve had this conversation.”

“You’re literally like six and a half hours older than me.” It was true, they had spent far too much time calculating out the exact time between their births, late one night burrowed under the covers during a thunderstorm without the help of calculators or electricity.

“Hours are longer for some people Felix.”

Chan came back a minute later and led Jisung to his bedroom so they could work through the new lyrics the younger had written.

Leaving a mildly annoyed Felix alone.

He pulled out his phone and drafted a message; _‘Guys, Jisung is six hours and - exactly - twenty-six minutes older than I am. Not even half a day! Please don’t forget that…’_

He would decide whether or not to send that message later, for now, he’d just go get Jisung some pain medicine and another blanket – then he’d let 3racha work uninterrupted.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this meets expectations <3  
> NOTE: Chapt. 2, has more mature themes - particularly a predatory older woman.

Felix didn’t send that text message, not wanting to overstep; by either betraying Jisung or by disrespecting his hyungs. But he wished he had.

It was complicated – he needed a way to help the others wise-up without actually saying anything.

There was also a small part of him that ‘liked’ being the _only_ person in the group to see through Jisung’s persona – to know when Jisung is struggling – to be the person to step in without being asked. Felix knew that was selfish, knew that Jisung’s best interests should be enough to force him to tell the others. However, that really wasn’t the case.

Felix had felt like a child when he arrived in Korea. He assumed that had a great deal to do with his language skills at the time and the way Chan, 3racha, Stray Kids, all of them jumped in to help; translating, teaching, reassuring, caring, protecting. It took Felix a long time to find his footing, and even now, everyone still helped him more than he ever could help them.

But Felix was the reassuring one, the caring one to Jisung. He was the one who could, and more importantly, would do something.

Internal conflict aside, Felix did need to do something.

The black eye had been a thing; both a big thing and a small thing. Besides Chan and Woojin, both Changbin and Minho had rather large reactions. Minho had laughed first, mocking Jisung’s lack of coordination; no concern. Which wasn’t unexpected, Minho was caring and loving but in a different way. Especially with Jisung. Once Felix had interjected, saying he’d been messing around as well, the older dancer was quick to ask if Felix had been hurt by ‘Jisung’s insanity.’

Changbin’s reaction was better. The older rapper had been concerned. Worried Jisung had been hit or been in a fight, but soon found the whole thing somewhat comical. Though he was also quick to reassure Felix - ‘It’s not your fault Ji has no self-preservation.’

Seungmin didn’t bat an eye. Jeongin thought it was pretty amusing. And Hyunjin was both horrified and crying from his inability to stop laughing. They had never been the problem though. Not really. They acted the way Felix expected them to act; generally. There were times, mostly when the 2000 line and Jeongin were alone when Jisung became the makeshift leader. But that wasn’t weird for their little age bubble.

They were currently in one of those situations, the older members had been separated for the photo shoot – leaving the five maknae unaccompanied in the makeup room.

The bruising around Jisung’s eye was still visible, though no longer vibrant. It was now simply a muted brown and sickly yellow. The swelling had long since left and the colors could be easily covered, but the sight still pained Felix some.

Felix, Jeongin, and Hyunjin were already finished, waiting while the makeup crew completed Seungmin and Jisung. The photoshoot was a bit unusual since the photographer had decided to split the group in half for the entire shoot.

And then there was the discrepancy with their outfits. Chan and the others had been dressed in suits – black and classic – with pops of bright colors in their ties; apparently themed handsome and safe according to the woman in charge.

In contrast, the other five were given far less classic pieces of clothing. Dressed in ripped jeans and oddly tight uncomfortable shirts – a choice which had bothered Chan, though he couldn’t say anything before being rushed off – and dark colors; a bad boy image. The five youngest weren’t uniform, each had been given clothes that the photographer had handpicked for them; according to the stylist the woman had claimed the clothes were to ‘accent their best physical qualities.’

Jeongin had been put in a form-fitting off-white turtleneck, slightly worn through on the sleeves, made of thin fabric; nearly translucent under certain lighting. Seungmin’s outfit was less tight. The grey shirt was baggy and tattered at the base of the hem. Felix was also covered fully, his tight green sweater clung to his small frame and slide up whenever he tried to move.

Hyunjin and Jisung had been given the least. Both mesh tank tops. Hyunjin’s was knit loosely, creating large holes and exposing his skin. Jisung’s was white and though also mesh, the fabric was weaved together much more closely and his skin wasn’t visible. Hyunjin was currently wearing the jacket which had been assigned to Jisung. Even before the 3racha member had sat in the makeup chair, he’d sacrificed the jacket for his taller brother easily recognizing the older boy’s insecurity.

That was how it started.

Felix had found it odd. Odd how heavy their makeup was. Odd how revealing – would be sexy if it had been other people he thought – their outfits were. Odd that they were shooting with the group separated. Odd how Jisung already seemed focused and very alert despite being in the waiting room.

When Jisung’s makeup finished he hovered in the middle of the room until Seungmin was also finished. Felix didn’t understand at the time why Jisung seemed so unsettled.

However, he didn’t get a chance to ask. As soon as Seungmin was given the go-ahead, the five were ushered off to the shooting location.

The room was industrial, damp, and cold, it reminded Felix of some sci-fi movie. Their photographer, an older woman, was talking to one of the lighting people making broad hand gestures.

“Speak up if you need to, alright?” Jisung muttered.

“What?” Jeongin whispered back.

Felix watched Hyunjin and Seungmin turn towards the rapper, and saw Jisung’s eyebrows pull closer slightly.

“Something isn’t right. Just,” he turned to face them and smiled, “If you feel uncomfortable or anything, let me know. Alright?” Jisung waited a few beats until they all had agreed, before adding, “Try to enjoy the shoot though. I might just be being paranoid.”

He wasn’t.

Their photographer was downright creepy in Felix’s opinion. Between the weird angles she wanted and her insistence that Jeongin and Jisung – who were both wearing shirts that would likely be see-through when wet – were to be dosed with water.

It turned out no one needed to speak up. Jisung was on top of everything before it could become a problem; skillfully and with a level of politeness that was undeserved.

_‘I’m sorry, but Jeonginie is getting over the flu – he really shouldn’t be getting wet,’_ Jisung had effortlessly deflected – he would be soaking by the end, but Jeongin’s shirt remained dry.

_‘I know it’s a bit silly, but this is the first shoot Hyunjin’s grandma is going to be looking at. Can he please wear the jacket during the shoot? It still looks really good on him.’_ Jisung had pleaded when the photographer requested Hyunjin shed the jacket.

Jisung had also managed to intervene when the photographer continued to ‘fix’ Seungmin’s clothes, _‘here! I’ll do it. That way you can make sure the shoot is all lined up.’_

The rapper’s politeness waned slightly when the woman laid hands on Felix.

Felix hadn’t even noticed her approaching him when it happened. She’d come up behind him and placed her hands high on his waist to ‘turn him.’

Jisung was there before Felix realized exactly what happened, and certainly before he could feel uncomfortable. The rapper ‘tripped’ and collided with the two, essentially falling into the woman’s arms and landing on the ground. _‘Ah, sorry...Sorry. Here, I’ll get him back into position, alright?’_ and suddenly, Jisung was between them, _‘You good ‘lixie?’_ he muttered quietly. And the shoot continued.

Felix didn’t fully understand the severity of the situation until he was finished and standing with Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin, and that was only because Jisung couldn’t play referee for himself.

Felix watched his friend be splashed repeatedly with water, sometimes poured meticulously to better wet the shirt, making the white mesh translucent. Felix watched the woman put her camera in odd places and bend at weird angles to get shots. And Felix watched as she grabbed Jisung’s thighs to reposition him.

That’s when it all clicked. Felix had never felt so naive, but quickly pushed that feeling aside and without much thought spoke out, calling across the room, “We have a schedule in like ten! Our manager is already angry that we aren’t back in the dressing room – I guess Chan-hyung is freaking out a bit. We are late!”

“Right?” Jisung quickly called back, “I’m sure it’s just another shoot or two, right?” he’d turned towards the photographer and Felix saw the tension leave as her hands pulled back from his upper legs.

“Yes...I guess we could finish with just a few other more…” she sounded flustered, but moved back.

Jisung posed, appearing unbothered, for the next three minutes and was quick to move to the others once it was announced that he was finished. He turned back to the photographer quickly, with a smile and bow, “Thank you for today. Sorry about the rush.” And then he ushered the boys back the way they’d come, “Come on, we don’t want to keep Chan-hyung waiting.”

“Ji -”

“Let’s just get back to the others first ‘lixie. Channie-hyung will be better prepared and we can forget about all this.”

Chan was on his feet the second the door opened, already full of questions waiting to be released.

However, Jisung cut him off calmly, “We finished. Shall we head to the vans? Just give us a minute to change.”

“Why are your clothes wet?” Minho had stood shortly after Chan,  “You must be freezing.”

“Why are you dressed like that?” Changbin commented glancing up, “Shit, aren’t you cold? What did you do, take a shower on set?”

“Of course I’m cold! I’m dripping wet!”

Felix could practically feel the tension in Jisung’s voice, but it seemed to go unnoticed by the others. He sighed in frustration and looped his arms around Jisung, “Let’s get changed quickly so we can leave this nightmare.”

“Agreed!” Jeongin voiced from behind them.

“Seconded! Thanks, Ji,” Hyunjin added already out of the jacket.

Even Seungmin made a noise of agreement.

“Wait, what happened?” Woojin questioned from the couch, but Chan must have waved it aside.

The boys were quick to change and to collectively they made their way to the vans soon after. Despite the older member’s concern and curiosity, they all held their questions until the group was once again safely within their dorm.

They had barely made it through the door when Hyunjin spoke, “She was absolutely crazy Hyung! Super creepy…”

“I was really uncomfortable.”

“Was she like that with you guys?” Seungmin asked, “Like all, I don’t know, predatory?”

“What?”

“No,” Changbin sounded horrified, “What did she do? Are you alright?”

“Yeah –“

“Jisungie managed to deflect –“

“Ji did a good job shifting her attention.”

“She grabbed Felix-hyung. That was scary.”

“She what?!” Chan practically leap forward, “Where? Did she hurt you?”

“No, she barely had her hands on me Hyung,” Felix quickly tried to quell whatever fear he was sure Chan had growing inside, “Sungie was super-fast, he managed to get her off before I noticed anything at all.”

“I’d of done it sooner…” Jisung shifted slightly, “But I didn’t want to be, rude, I guess...damage our image or anything.” He paused and flashed a small smile towards Felix, “She grabbed his waist – kinda high though.”

“Who the hell does that woman think she is?!” Woojin’s voice was darker than any of them had ever heard, “You did really good Jisung. Really good,” his voice pitched warmly.

“At least I managed to keep her away from Jeonginie. I should have messaged you as soon as I thought something was off,” Jisung lamented quietly in Chan’s direction.

“It sounds like you handled it perfectly, Sungie. I’ll let our manager know...maybe he can report her, or at least warn future clients.” Even Chan sounded unsure.

“I’m gonna take the first shower?” Jisung questioned after a few beats, “I’m kinda cold still.”

Felix watched his friend dart off towards the bathroom.

“The company has to do something!” Minho interjected outraged, “You don’t just place your hands on people.”

“She grabbed Jisung too,”

Felix’s eyes snapped over. Seungmin’s words hadn’t seemed to break through their hyungs’ rightful outrage, but it was obvious the others had heard it clearly.

‘Better late than never,’ flashed through Felix’s head seconds before he spoke, “Stop.” It was deep. It was commanding. It was in English. And it silenced everyone. He took a deep breath before continuing in Korean, “Jisung isn’t older than me. I mean, six hours and twenty-six minutes isn’t anything. Okay? Does everyone understand that?”

“Fel -”

“Do you?”

“Yes, Felix. Of course, we understand that Ji and you are the same age.” Woojin provided.

“You are all outraged that that woman grabbed _my waist,_ correct?” He waited until they nodded, “Did you hear what Seungmin was telling you? Did you listen? Because she grabbed Jisungie too! She grabbed him. Grabbed his upper thighs! We,” he motioned angrily to himself and the others who’d been there, “didn’t do as good of a job protecting him as he did us...but if you are going to be outraged that she touched me, try being angry – at least – that she touched him too.”

“She kept pouring water on him too,” Jeongin added quietly, “like poured it in certain spots so his shirt was ‘more translucent.’”

Felix heard the others add to Jeongin and heard the worried responses from the older members, but he decided Jisung was more important than witnessing the others’ realization.

The door was closed and the shower was running, but Felix knocked twice and opened it anyway, “Hey Ji?”

“Yeah,” Jisung sounded fine, “You gotta pee?”

Felix laughed, “No. I’m just gonna keep you company.”

The sliding shower door pulled open and Jisung, hair dark with water and eyes partially covered by it, poked his head out questioningly, “Alright. I’ll be done in a couple.”

“No need to rush,” Felix slid down the wall and sat against it. It didn’t take long for the shower to shut off and for a wet Jisung to step out, dry off, and get dressed.

“Up you get ‘lixie,” the 3racha member muttered holding out his hand.

Felix took it, but instead of standing he pulled Jisung down next to him, “You okay, Ji?”

“What?” Jisung crawled into the spot next to Felix; shoulder to shoulder. “Yeah. I mean, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“She shouldn’t have touched you –“

“She grabbed you first –“

“Ji, are you alright?” Felix repeated and felt Jisung relax beside him.

“Yeah. It was uncomfortable...but yeah. Are you?”

Felix nodded, “But she barely touched me before you knocked her hands off.”

The older boy shivered lightly, “She ran her thumbs up and down...on the inside – it was – I didn’t like it.”

“Chan-hyung is going to the management.”

“That’s good, I guess. I don’t want to get in trouble though.”

“For what?” Felix blanched, “What could you have done wrong?”

Jisung leaned his head onto Felix’s shoulder and sighed, “I don’t know. Be rude to her? Or not be rude to her? Maybe for not messaging someone right away? Or for not...I don’t know…”

“You shouldn’t have _had_ to do anything. And you weren’t rude to her, because she didn’t deserve respect. And none of us messaged or even thought about messaging anyone.”

“Yeah, but I should have. I knew something was –“

“I should have.” Felix declared.

“But –“ the words dissipated and Felix felt Jisung sink further into his side; the older clearly knew where the argument was heading. “I love you ‘lixie.”

“Yep.”

Jisung laughed, “Let’s leave the bathroom, shall we? I’m kinda surprised no one has knocked.”

Felix felt his face heat slightly, “Uh, yeah. That’s odd.” he didn’t wait to be questioned and pulled Jisung up with him. “We should eat and then let’s watch something spooky. But not too spooky.”

“Whatever you want ‘lix~” Jisung sang opening the door, “Oh! Hi Hyung ~ you should have knocked.”

“I didn’t want to rush you,” Chan pushed off the wall he’d been leaning on; Felix noticed Chan’s entire body seemed weighted down. “Are you guys good? Hungry?” A smile pulled at their leader’s lips, most of the day’s makeup was removed except for the lingering specks of black left from his eyeliner.

“We're going to grab something to munch on now Hyung~” Felix looped his arm around Jisung and started for the kitchen – aware that Chan was following. Minho and the other maknae were absent, but both Woojin and Changbin were sitting silently on the sofa.

“The others went to the studio to give a statement,” Changbin offered gruffly, “Management doesn’t think they will need much from either of you since all five were present throughout. But it could happen…”

“Okay,”

“Hey Ji?”

“What’s up Changbinnie-hyung?”

“Are you okay?”

Felix pulled away just slightly and took a few steps towards the kitchen. Changbin seemed as downhearted as Chan, maybe more so. Changbin had said, on numerous occasions, to Felix how bad he felt about treating Jisung differently than the other maknae.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“You sure?” Chan asked from behind, “Hyunjin and Seungmin were pretty shaken up and they didn't even have to directly deal with that woman. Are you sure you’re alright Ji-Ji? You want to talk about it?”

“What?”

Felix saw it. The genuine confusion. It wasn’t that Chan – or Changbin, or anyone – was never concerned about Jisung. It wasn’t that they didn’t care or express that concern. But it rarely was this obvious, and it showed. Jisung’s expression was one of such honest confusion.

“I’m sorry we didn’t,” Chan sighed and took a deep breath, “When our reality show aired, a friend of mine thought you were the oldest. Did I ever tell you that? When I told him your age he was so shocked, ‘but he’s so mature and so good at looking after the others?! How can he be a kid?’” Chan sighed again, “I think I forget too. Sometimes…”

“What?” Jisung still looked a bit lost and increasingly flustered.

“That you’re technically the same age as Felix and younger than Hyunjin,” Changbin muttered.

“Sorry?”

Felix snorted softly at Jisung’s apology, “I think it’s a compliment, Ji.”

“Oh.” the boy blinked widely in response.

“Seungminie said she grabbed you too Sungie,” Woojin interjected darkly, “She didn’t hurt you did she? Or do anything else…”

Felix watched and waited for a few seconds. He could see Jisung’s mind spin. Spin through his options – should he be honest? Should he pretend? What were they expecting him to say? With a soft smile, Felix opted to save his friend, “She didn’t hurt him, but he had he hands uncomfortably near his inner thigh.”

“Yeah…” Jisung shifted, pulling at his shirt but plastering a smile on his face, “She ran her thumbs up and down.” he muttered awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair.

“Where?” Changbin’s voice was clipped, “How high Sung?”

“Uh...here,” the younger rapper motioned towards the upper inner thigh, extremely close to his crotch, “but like, I mean she was getting higher, but she stopped once Felix called out. So, it’s fine…”

There were a few beats of silence, before Changbin broke the silence, “We’re really sorry Sungie. I know you don’t think we did anything worthy of apologizing for but...shit, I’m just sorry.”

“It’s okay…”

“It’s really not…” Felix heard Chan mutter as the older typed something into his phone, “We’ll try harder Sung. But tell us when we’re being stupid, alright?”

“You guys aren’t being –“

“He won’t tell you,” Felix decided to interrupt again, with a much more excited smile, “But I will.” His smile only grew as the others laughed.

The older sunshine twin didn’t say anything, but Felix could understand the meaning behind his friend’s round eyes. And that was better than any words that could have been said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 bonus addition:  
> “JISUNGIE!”
> 
> The sudden scream caused both of the September twins to jump, resulting in the snack bowl – thankfully empty – to flip off of the blanket and clatter to the floor.
> 
> The door flew open gracefully, and Minho – exhausted but also clearly determined – moved the few paces to the bed. He stopped and stared down at the two who were currently wrapped in blankets with a computer sitting haphazardly on their legs. 
> 
> “Yes, Minho-hyung?” Jisung answered pausing the movie mid-scream.
> 
> “JYP is filing charges against her,” he knelt down slowly.
> 
> “That’s good Hyung.” Felix and Jisung spoke together and giggled after the fact.
> 
> “You can always come to me, okay Jisung?” the dancer mumbled and then quickly added, “You too Felix.”
> 
> “I got it Hyung!” Jisung chuckled, “All good.”
> 
> Minho nodded slowly, “If you say so,” He stood, then added as he made his way to the door, “you idiot.”
> 
> “You’re one to talk nerd!” Jisung offhandedly bit back, already pressing play again.  
> “You both are ridiculous…”
> 
> “Just as ridiculous as you and I ‘lixie~”
> 
> “Ah, shut up,” 
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I hope this chapter does justice!!!! <3


	3. Bonus Chapt. SeungSung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin watches - and decides it's time he spoke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Young Hollywood interview ~ Thanks Jiji 💕 for the suggestion! I hope this is acceptable <3

Seungmin was rarely surprised by things – least of all the goings-on within Stray Kids. Partially because he was very good at watching and partially because he knew them all so well. He liked to watch, preferred to watch when given the chance. Not that he didn’t fool around with them or take care of them; he did and he loved to do so. But taking steps to interfere in things that bothered his brothers was far easier said than done.

But he did notice. He always noticed.

So Seungmin wasn’t surprised by Felix’s harsh words towards their hyungs or the obvious attention he’d shown towards Jisung. Felix had been like that since the beginning. Quick to notice Jisung’s struggles and quick to reach out and hold tight.

Seungmin was also not shocked to see the lack of recognition from the older members or the confusion filled appreciation from Jisung.

Seungmin saw things – and he wished he acted more.

Wished he’d spoken up the few times he’d seen Jisung upset over something, wished he’d spoken up during their early interview when the woman left Jisung out entirely when referring to the youth of the group – but including Hyunjin making the division even more confusing and painful. Most recently, Seungmin wished he’d spoken up during their photoshoot.

He noticed the problem that day, minutes after Jisung asked them to speak up.

While their substitute leader worked to protect them from the photographer, Seungmin watched. He watched Jisung flutter masterfully, blocking the woman’s every move, deflecting, shielding, taking the blows for the others. But he also watched the photographer.

Seungmin watched her become more frustrated, utterly annoyed at Jisung’s meddling. However, Seungmin also saw how _much_ Jisung was absorbing for the others – saw how her attention shifted so disgustingly towards the oldest September boy.

The way her eyes ran up and down Jisung when he stepped up for Jeongin, the way she watched Jisung’s backside as he fixed Seungmin’s own clothes, how she watched the way Jisung’s shirt lifted as he forced her hands off of Felix.

Most disturbingly, Seungmin saw how much joy she was getting when Jisung was finally the subject of her pictures. How she relished each drop of water and how she loved running her hands against his thighs.

Of course, Seungmin hadn’t spoken then. Thankfully, Felix had – but his own silence dug deep into his heart.

Silent all the way up to the moment Jisung left for the bathroom and their hyungs continued to express their anger.

Something about Jisung in that moment made Seungmin speak up. Even if their hyungs didn’t listen at all, even if it was too little too late. Felix heard and Felix echoed. Then their hyungs listened.

Seungmin wanted to go after Jisung. To thank him, or comfort him, to do something useful. But Chan thought it was best he and the others head to the studio, accompanied by Minho, and he was again unable to say anything.

Minho coming with them was for the best in Seungmin’s opinion. The staff at JYP were quick to call Jisung’s actions ‘over the top’ and ‘dangerous to both the company’s and Stray Kids’ reputation.’ Minho, of course, was equally quick to call out their bullshit – politely.

By the time Seungmin and the others returned to the dorms, Felix had already claimed Jisung and things had settled back into the usual lull. 

Another moment lost.

It turned out there were a lot of lost moments over the next few weeks. Whatever Felix had said seemed to have stuck with their hyungs – for awhile at least – each going out of their way to prove it to Jisung. Until he called them out on their actions and things settled again.

Then promotions picked back up, 3racha became beacons of inspiration and creativity, and Jisung was Jisung.

It was funny, for someone who watched as much as Seungmin did, he had never really seen how different the two sides of Jisung were. They knew each other, obviously, they were close friends, but Seungmin was still in awe of how different Jisung was depending on the situation.

Boisterous, over-the-top, clowning around on camera – or with the members when they weren’t feeling the best. 

Serious, attentive, mature.

Jisung was like a light switch.

He could make obscene jokes with Felix one second and then discuss the importance of flushing out lyrics in order to emphasis intent.

It wasn’t that everyone forgot Felix’s words – Changbin tried. Catching himself at times. Minho, who had never really been the problem, made a constant effort. Even Hyunjin – needlessly – tried to fill whatever void he thought existed.

Woojin tried to, developing an interesting dynamic with Jisung.

Chan was the one Seungmin thought had the hardest time remembering Felix’s teachings. He was the _problem_ if there was a real problem.

From what Seungmin could tell, Chan did what he had always done – switch between treating Jisung like the maknae of 3racha and treating Jisung like he was equally responsible for the group as he was. The latter becoming far more common as things pick up speed and got stressful. In turn, Jisung would step up and effortlessly take up that mantle. The longer he held that position, the less likely Chan was to acknowledge Jisung’s struggles. It was a cycle. A cycle that became less and less balanced as time ticked on. 

Chan relaxing at the added support and leaning farther onto Jisung, and Jisung hiding any disappointment more and more.

It was frustrating to watch, and Seungmin started to really understand why Felix had spoken up in the first place.

Today being no exception. With one comeback underway and another ripe and ready, 3racha was anything but relaxed. The trio was still at the studio from the night before when the other six headed to dance practice; they’d been locked away for somewhere between eighteen and twenty hours, Seungmin had stopped counting.

3racha all but stumbled into dance practice six minutes after the others had arrived. Each awake, but groggy. They’d clearly slept, though how well and how long was up for debate.

“Morning,” Chan greeted blinking his eyes widely. 

A quiet chorus of ‘Good morning’ sounded in response.

Neither Changbin nor Jisung spoke, both quickly finding a spot to stretch.

“Did you guys even sleep at all?’ Felix muttered from the floor.

“I last checked the clock at four-fifteen. So, yes?” Jisung plopped down beside the Aussie.

“You are gonna drop dead.” Felix retorted, deadpanned. Causing Jisung to giggle.

“Won’t we all?”

“Oh god, it’s too early for this,” Minho grumbled from a meter away, resulting in more snickers.

“I’ve got an apple and some juice in my bag if you’d like Sung,” Seungmin offered.

“The juice sounds great, thanks Seungminie,” Jisung sang his thanks accepting the bottle with open arms, “Yummy~”

Seungmin felt a smile build. He really did enjoy caring for his brothers, “Someone’s gotta stop you all from dying on us.”

“No one is dying today,” Chan clapped gaining everyone’s attention, “We need to run through Miroh and Victory Song, and then I’d like us to really start perfecting Side Effects – since we are slated to film the video and performance video next week.”

It didn’t take long for them to fall into the usual rhythm, easily breezing through their ‘older’ tracks and jumping into Side Effects within the hour. 

After a few slow run-throughs and a couple of spot checks, they finished up for the day, needing to pack for their American tour and hopefully get some needed rest before their early flight.

3racha fell asleep before the van left the studio; Chan’s head bent back against the seatbelt, Changbin’s arms crossed and jaw relaxed, and Jisung tightly wrapped between them. Everyone was tired – always tired – but exhaustion never left those three.

Even in sleep, Jisung held himself differently, Seungmin mused. The oldest September boy was a cuddler – full of life and affection – yet here, sandwiched between Changbin and Chan, he chose to wrap himself rather than coil around the others.

Yet another obnoxious tug at Seungmin’s heart. Jisung really did have trouble voicing those problems, didn’t he?

Shifting his gaze, Seungmin glanced towards Felix. On a normal day, the bright boy would have already smacked Jisung by now, or given one of _those_ looks – the ‘I could and might f* you up if needed’ looks that Felix did so well, cupcake though he was. But Felix was amped with excitement and rightfully so given his role in Miroh and his upcoming role in Side Effects; he was a bit distracted.

Jisung’s main advocate was distracted.

*~*~*~*~*

And remained distracted as they traveled to America.

As expected Jisung effortlessly stepped up, unchecked, and did his absolute best to help Chan managed the group.

The whole thing had really started to hurt Seungmin’s heart. Watching Jisung nearly sprint to help translate or bend over backward to step in an help shoulder the load for their leader. And, more painfully, watching him deflate when Chan often gave a somewhat flippant response.

Then came Young Hollywood. The interview went great. It was warm and welcoming, fun and interesting, and overall successful.

Jisung takes everything in stride – Seungmin knows – despite his deep emotions and soft heart, the rapper almost always outwardly let things roll off with a bright smile and a loud laugh. But constant rebuffing from their leader, and not so subtle teasing was taking its toll.

“Okay ~ so next question. Who is the youngest?”

Seungmin managed to maintain his smile, already certain that the others will pick Jeongin, but decided on picking Jisung. He could honestly give a hundred reasons on why Jisung was the youngest in spirit – in action, in nature – and if asked he could easily list them.

He watched everyone point happily at Jeongin, but he didn’t miss Jisung choosing himself. Nor the subtle inward deflate that settled upon Jisung in the moments after the question was asked.

Just as quickly the next question was given and the interview went on. And Jisung bounced back.

But Seungmin continued to watch and plan.

Jisung seemed disheartened and mildly agitated, though Seungmin was fairly certain that annoyance was directed inwardly – misplaced in his opinion.

He didn’t get an opportunity to say anything for hours – until they’d returned to the hotel room.

It was just the two of them this time – the group had been changing roommates with each hotel – and Seungmin had a plan.

“So,” Jisung started, towel still being roughly trashed through his hair, as he exited the bathroom, “we are on our own for dinner. Thoughts?”

“Something unhealthy,”

“I love the way you think, Seung-“

“Ya – don’t call me that _Sung._ It’s confusing.”

The drawn-out ‘Sung’ sent Jisung into a fit of giggles, “but then we can be the Seung Sung duo ~”

“God you are such a child Sungie,” Seungmin rolled his eyes dramatically, smiling as he felt the moment approach.

“I’m your hyung.”

“Eight days doesn’t make a hyung, Jisungie~”

“I’m Felix’s hyung – so I am certainly yours,” Jisung responded playfully through a wide smile and ended with another spurt of giggles.

“Felix doesn’t think you’re a hyung,”

Jisung paused for a few seconds, mouth open mid-laugh, ears slowly turning a slight pink.

“And,” Seungmin paused too, smiling a bit too brightly, “I think of you are more of ~ a~ dongsaengs.” He drew out the last words lightheartedly punctuating the final word by plopping down on one of the beds.

Jisung came to his senses a beat or two later, ears still shaded, “The disrespect!” with a flourish, he tossed the towel aside and pulled a room service menu off of the nearby table, “utter disrespect. Why, when you were born I was already dirtying diapers!”

It was Seungmin’s turn to laugh – though he tried to stop himself resulting in a rather loud snort, “Yes, a champion, I’m sure.”

“I was! World record holder in that and spit up, so respect me,” Jisung concluded, sitting beside Seungmin with a huff, “honestly~”

“I do respect you,” Seungmin muttered, “though I still don’t think you are a hyung. To me, you’re younger. The youngest.”

Jisung laughed again, though quietly, “Yeah sure – so food,” he repeated again, “we got hamburgers, steak, potatoes, things I’d have to look up, uh, pasta, and desserts if we just order from the hotel.”

“Two hamburgers, some pasta, and dessert.”

“Love it – now to order,” Jisung handed the menu over and reached for the phone which was sitting on the side table.

But Seungmin grabbed it first, “on it!”

“I speak English too~” Jisung whined flopping back onto the bed with a pout.

Seungmin ignored him and quickly ordered, adding drinks and a salad to the list. Before hanging up the phone and falling back onto his friend. He wasn’t much of a skinship guy – unless it involved Jeongin – but Jisung needed it, “Aw so comfy and soft.”

Giving a half-assed shove, Jisung pretended to complain, “Get off ~ I’m not soft ~ you’re crushing me~”

Pushing his head a bit deeper into Jisung’s stomach, Seungmin continued more seriously, “You do make me feel like you’re the youngest. I know I was joking, but I wasn’t lying,” he felt Jisung sigh, stomach deflating and hardening again, “I’m sorry others don’t see it.”

“What? Why?” Jisung flailed gently, “Jeongin is the youngest, I’m just loud and childish – I should work on it – and it’s not-“

“Sungie,”

“What~ It’s true. And it’s fine.”

“I voted for you.”

“Oh…” Jisung paused for a few seconds, speaking again as he started running a hair through Seungmin’s hair, “really?”

“Yep!” Seungmin shifted farther onto the bed, careful to keep his head snug to Jisung’s stomach, “You work hard and deserve attention – Plus, it’s true. I do think of you as someone younger than me a lot of the time.”

“You sound like Felix,” the mutter was punctuated with a slight tug on Seungmin’s hair, “It’s not a big deal though.”

“Chan-hyung isn’t doing it intentionally.”

“I know…”

Seungmin frowned at the utter acceptance coloring Jisung’s voice, “You need to just say something, Sung.”

“I can’t do that Minnie…Channie-hyung needs help, he’s already stressed enough.”

“This won’t cause him any more stress than it’s causing you.”

“It will though,” Jisung sighs again, “It will because he’ll feel bad or brush it off and BOTH of those will bother me. So, it’s not worth it.” Feeling the argument coming, he rushed on, “Don’t get me wrong. I love Felix and am extremely grateful for – you know,” Jisung didn’t really like talking about the whole photo shoot fiasco, “and I’ve loved the added attention, but it’s stressful…”

Seungmin hummed quietly, “Why is it stressful?” he started tapping Jisung’s thigh rhythmically, “because you are stressed, or because they felt bad?”

“Minnie~” Jisung groaned, “stop,”

“So it’s because they feel bad then,”

“Seungmin~”

“Yes, pouting certainly makes me change my mind,” Seungmin retorted dryly, “Why do you think they felt bad?”

The soft hum of the minifridge filled the space and Seungmin continued his tapping, unbothered by Jisung’s still hand.

“Because,” the word was quiet and rather timid, a vast contrast from Jisung’s normal verbose voice, “It was my fault. Like, okay,” he paused frustrated, “I know it isn’t ‘my fault,’ but it is, right? If I was different – or brought up my issues early – or, I don’t know, was less emotional, then none of it would have even been a problem.”

“And,” Seungmin continued calmly, “if they, if Chan-hyung, heard you say that, what do you think would happen?”

There was an uneven huff and Jisung’s fingers started moving through Seungmin’s hair again, slowly, “Yeah… I know.”

Seungmin waited quietly, again, just tapping.

“It’s not his fault though,” Jisung dropped all pretenses, “and it doesn’t matter. I’m just being stupid. Letting Felix influence my feelings… he doesn’t like it, so, I think I don’t like it.”

Rolling onto his side, so that he was facing Jisung a bit more, Seungmin’s eyebrows pulled down slightly, “If Felix was the only reason you felt that way, then –“

“Stop,” Jisung tried to sit up, but Seungmin’s head prevented it and he fell back with a huff, “I know what you’re doing. Just stop. It is what it is.”

“What would Chan-hyung say to that?” Jisung’s frustrated whine pushed him forward, “What about Minho-hyung, or Woojin-hyung, or Chang-“

“I get it,” Jisung shoved Seungmin up, so he could move, “I get it, alright?”

Seungmin watched quietly for nearly a minute. Taking in Jisung’s physical discomfort and clear mental turmoil, “You need to be the one to say something. Felix can preach it from the mountains – and they listen – but if you don’t back it up, make sure everyone knows it bothers you, it will keep being pushed back.”

“It’s not being ‘pushed back,’ Chan-hyung is busy and stressed.”

“You’re the only maknae – the only 2000 liner,” Seungmin added seeing the growing protest, “who doesn’t get treated like one – stress isn’t causing Chan-hyung to forget Jeongin is our youngest. Or that Felix still gets worried about his Korean. Or that Hyunjin gets stuck in his head sometimes. Or that I worry about my singing,” Seungmin stopped abruptly when a knock rang out and hurried to open the door.

There were a few awkward moments, while they waited for all the food to be dropped off. The doorman placed the tray near the wall and placed a bucket of ice on the counter in the corner before ducking out.

“Ji,” Seungmin cleared his throat and tried to get back on tracks, “he does seem to forget about your worries,” he carefully started moving the food closer to the bed, “Your worries matter.”

With a drawn-out sigh, Jisung hopped off the bed and helped bring the tray the rest of the way, “His worries matter too – more actually. He is under more strain than I am, right? The least I can do is understand that. And it’s not like Chan-hyung is always like that. He’s my brother, man.” He shoved a large forkful of spaghetti into his mouth before taking a seat, chewed haphazardly, then continued, “I’m glad he trusts me. Glad I can help. So it is fine.”

The last word was elongated and it made Seungmin roll his eyes again, “Just think about it.”

Jisung hummed around the hamburger he’d bitten into hungrily.

“And,” Seungmin continued finally grabbing his own burger and sitting down, “remember that I notice.” He paused to take a bite, trying to come off as casual and unbothered as possible, “and that I think about it. So it isn’t just Felix – it’s not a fluke – it’s a legit thing. Alright? You’re allowed to feel like you do about it. Speaking up won’t make you a bad friend or someone he can’t put his faith onto.”

Jisung glanced over, cheeks stuffed and eyes cautious and calculating.

“I’m being serious.”

“Alright,” Jisung managed after a moment to swallow, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“It really isn’t fair to you, Ji. That’s the only reason ‘lix keeps bringing it up. We’re just looking out for you Sung.”

Jisung didn’t respond to that and they continued eating in relative silence. Eventually, finishing what they could and saving what they couldn’t.

Later, once both were settled in their beds with the curtains drawn, surrounded by darkness, Jisung responded, “thank you, Minnie.”

“Anytime Ji,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - I think now there has to be one last bonus chapter...because I have made Chan a problem...do you agree?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!! I am hoping to get Tender Care completed next week, but it might be a bit late~~ Regardless, I'll try to get something posted <3


	4. Chan BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll!! Two weeks in a row! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

When Chan first entered JYP – when little Chris came to Korea with a dream and little else – the dream was the hardest to maintain. It seemed like everyday someone or something tried to destroy it. Hyunwoo leaving the company. BamBam – Chan’s only true friend in JYP at the time – debuted. Twice. Hyunwoo debuting…

Day in, day out, week by week, month by month, hell, year by year, that dream became less realistic. A mystical thing that was never going to be. He’d be _that_ trainee. The one that ends up on some program – after ten plus years at the company – that tragically gets eliminated by episode three. Or worse, on the final cut. Utterly tragic, dramatic, and yet terrifyingly entertaining for viewers.

He’d refused to give up. Despite the constant reminders of just how unrealistic his dream actually was – how unlikely.

Chan had been in one of those spirals when he’d first met Jisung.

Young, loud, proud, kind of cocky and yet intimidated, sweet, and innocent.

Jisung with his round cheeks and silver braces – with his innate skill at everything – with his parents far away; father less than supportive – with his time outside of Korea.

Jisung reminded Chan of himself.

Expect somehow more determined, more cheerful, more caring – just so much more.

Their friendship was easy. Despite Jisung’s playful demeanor, he was very mature at times and very dedicated. Easily focused.

Chan liked him, respected him, wanted to debut with him. Jisung could make him laugh without trying, make him calm with a touch or a smile, make him feel loved constantly.

It took Chan almost four months to say that to Jisung. Who, of course, agreed with his eyes wide and full of emotion.

From that moment on Jisung was a constant – the only constant until Changbin found them.

Within 3racha, Jisung was the baby – yet it was obvious to Chan that Changbin didn’t always see it that way.

So Chan tried to make sure Jisung felt supported and loved – tried to repay everything the younger had done for him.

Perhaps that was the reason why Chan struggled to do so – Jisung was too good. Always there.

Felix was right – Chan didn’t play fair.

Felix was his little brother; Jisung was his equal.

Felix needed his protection; Jisung was the one to protect him.

Felix was born September fifteenth; Jisung was born September fourteenth.

 _‘Six hours and twenty-three minutes’_ Felix had admonished. Rightfully scolded the older members.

Chan had felt bad, for the photoshoot and his response. But he didn’t take it as seriously as he should have. A fact that became painfully clear towards the end of their stay in the United States.

Chan hadn’t meant to be so snippy – so unthankful – each and every time Jisung stepped forward to help him out. He was just stressed. Stressed because some of the members were still uncomfortable speaking English on camera. Stressed because even though Felix, Seungmin, and Jisung also spoke the language he was their leader. Stressed because it seemed like he read something negative and hateful about himself every other day. Stressed because he wondered how accurate those claims were. Worried that soon those comments would branch out and attack the others – hurt the others. Stressed because they still weren’t perfect. Stressed because he shouldn’t expect perfection from the others… Just stressed.

Except that wasn’t a good excuse. Chan hadn’t snapped at Felix for being excited nor had he snapped at Jeongin for asking a thousand questions.

Stress isn’t a good reason to be mean to one of your best friends. Especially when you keep snapping when said friend is just trying to help.

Jisung had done absolutely nothing but help.

“We’ll be home Friday,” Chan allowed himself to mutter, glancing back towards the closing door. The youngest of 3racha had simply brought food. Yet Chan had been so curt and unappreciative. He sighed heavily, “Friday.” he reached for the hot fresh tea he’d just been given and relished the feeling as it ran down his throat, “I’ll make it up to him Friday.”

With another sip, Chan fell back into his work. He was already halfway through the composition of what would hopefully become a future title track. As he worked the ambient noise of the hotel dwindled and soon the air surrounding him was silent – Miho who’d been sharing the room with Chan had yet to return from Woojin and Changbin’s room, likely not planning to by now.

“Chan-hyung?” a muffled call pierced through the leader’s earbuds, “Chan-hyung.” With the buds out Chan recognized Hyunjin’s voice and the accompanied knock.

“Ya, don’t yell so loud Hyunjinie,” he called out quickly moving to open the door.

“You weren’t answering,” the flair of anger wasn’t missed, “I’ve tried texting too.”

“Okay – I, sorry I was working,” Chan apologized, “What’s wrong?”

There was another flash, this time of utter frustration and something painfully close to disappointment in Hyunjin’s eyes, “I don’t get you.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Listen,” Hyunjin brushed off Chan’s question and squared his shoulders, “You need to stop. I don’t know what happened, or if it was just the phone call, but please stop.”

“What?” Chan repeated dumbly, completely confused, “Stop what? What phone call?”

“I told Jisung not to bother bringing you food, by the way. Because, for whatever reason, you haven’t cared for his kindness. But he got back on the phone, with his father –“ Hyunjin emphasized each point with accented aggravation. Most forcefully with the mention of Jisung’s father – all the members had a general knowledge of the tensions that littered that relationship, “I’m not telling you what to do. I’m not, alright. Because he doesn’t want us to, but we’re sick of it. It hurts us too. Okay? Not just him…”

Chan was still lost, but felt crushed when Hyunjin’s voice started to waver, “Ji got a call from his father?” he reached out to rub Hyunjin’s arm but the dancer dodged, “what was the call about?”

“He didn’t say,” his voice was tight and still strung out, “but you aren’t listening.”

“I’m listening Hyunjin-ah, you said Ji got a call –“

“You’re hurting him. Okay! Felix saw it, Seungmin sees it, and so do I – fix it.” The aggravation depleted and was replaced by sadness, “I don’t like seeing Sung sad, Hyung. Fix it.”

“I,” Chan swallowed silently before continuing, still lost but at least invested, “What happened tonight Hyunjinie? What brought this on? It’s,” he glanced to the clock, “after three in the morning.”

“He wouldn’t tell me what his dad said,” Hyunjin started with a sigh, “and he went to bed, right? Before me, which is weird. And I was messing around on my phone. But, Ji, started whimpering and crying – a nightmare I guess. I went to wake him up, but he was already kinda,” Chan ran his hand up and down Hyunjin’s arm slowly, “He was upset and he wouldn’t let me help and I asked if he wanted one of our hyungs or Felix and he said ‘no.’ Then I said, ‘what about Channie-hyung?’ and do you know what he said?”

“To come and get me,” Chan answered with a soft smile.

“No! No, he said you wouldn’t come and not to bother.”

“What…”

“I said that he was wrong and he said you were too busy to be bothered – ‘to busy to give a shit,’” Hyunjin released a long breath, “So I waited. I waited for him to calm down and get back to sleep.”

“He really said that?”

“Yes. Hyung, yes he said that. Jisungie isn’t stupid hyung.”

“Of course he isn’t,”

“But that doesn’t mean your constant actions aren’t bothering him,” Hyung took a second to look at Chan, momentarily regretting how he’d spoken, “He knows you’re stressed Hyung. But it’s just him, right? It is always just him and at some point, that switch will flip and it won’t be able to flip back on…”

A brief silence filled the room – a brief silence that felt suffocating.

“I shouldn’t have come tonight. I know, and I’m sorry.” Hyunjin moved back towards the door, “Felix already tried. Seungmin has said we shouldn’t interfere, that it won’t be helpful. And Ji outright asked us not to, but I don’t want to watch anymore.”

“I, yeah. I get it.”

“Let him come to you. If you can? Please.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright.”

Chan continued to stand awkwardly at the door long after Hyunjin disappeared into the room down the hall. Friday might be too late after all. He slowly closed the door. The food Jisung had brought his was cold now, but Chan ate it anyway.

The first time Jisung had gotten a phone call from his father in Chan’s presence they’d been working on what would become 3racha stuff. It had been a devastating sight for Chan. Since then the younger had always come to him after a phone call.

“If he doesn’t speak up by Friday, I’ll do it...” Chan muttered dryly.

*~*~*~*

By the next morning, Chan wanted nothing more than to make it up to Jisung, but he also understood Hyunjin’s plea – so he waited.

And marveled.

Based on Hyunjin’s reaction, Chan had assumed Jisung would have avoided him, or at least acted differently.

However, he didn’t. Jisung was there first thing in the morning making him laugh and feel warm. The magic of Jisung, Chan mused.

He wanted to ask about the phone call, about the nightmare, to apologize, something. But Chan waited – Jisung needed to be the one to say something this time.

By the time they’d landed safely back in Korea, Chan was starting to worry Jisung would continue to just let it slide.

And here they were, working in the studio despite jetlag and exhaustion. For three of the four hours, there had been five members cramped in the studio. 3racha, obviously, but Minho and Felix had joined with some fresh ideas for the lyric side of things.

In the last hour, Minho and Felix had left to mess with choreography and Changbin gleefully ducked out for a chance at dinner with his family.

The three leaving a focused Jisung and Chan in turmoil behind.

“Hyung? Channie-hyung?”  
  
“Huh? Oh, what Ji?”

“I think it is time you called it,” Jisung gave a soft snort, “I’ve been trying to get your attention for like an hour.”

“Ha! Yeah right! It’s not been an hour Sungie,”

“I didn’t exaggerate that much, Hyung ~”

“Right,” Chan sounded playful, glad that at the very least his friend seemed to still be open with him, “What was it you wanted?”

“What? Oh, oh right,” he flipped the notebook back a few pages, “I wanted your opinions. I like the beat but the scheme seems, I don’t know, untethered.”

Chan hummed quietly, pulling the book a bit closer, Jisung’s messy writing no longer a challenge, and read through the fifteen or so lines constructing beats in his head, “I see what you mean, but I don’t think it’s a bad thing. I like it.”

“You sure?” Jisung scrunched up his nose briefly and pulled down the face mask he still wore – having not removed it from the airport, “It’s not,” he paused unsure, “unprofessional? Or immature?”

“No?” the question was obviously not attached to the answer but rather Jisung’s reasoning.

Who clearly understood with an annoyed squeak, “I…you know me, Hyung. I’m one big walking child…so I was just…”

 _‘Bite the bullet, Christopher,’_ “Hyunjin mentioned your father called…” Chan hoped that would open the door enough.

“He did?”

“Yeah, he did,” Chan paused for a moment longer, “What –“

“It doesn’t matter, Hyung.”

“It does, Jisung. Please tell –“

“Why? Why do I need to tell you?” Jisung’s body tensed marginally, “I’m an adult, right? I can handle a disagreement without asking for help, right?”

“Jisung –“

“I am,” he started rambling – spikes of emotion speckling words, “I’m not Jeongin, you know? I don’t –“

“Jisung I’m sorry,” the interjection stopped Jisung mid-thought, “I know it’s –“

“Stop. Hyung, why are,” he took a deep breath, “I shouldn’t have went off. I just,”

“Sung? Tell me please,”

“Stupid friends…” Jisung grumbled, “Which one spoke up this time? Seungmin? It was Seungmin wasn’t it? That b-“

“No, it was Hyunjin actually.”

“That snake!” the exclamation held little bite, “It’s not important. Just forget it.”

“Jisung,”

“Stop it. Just stop pretending, please. I get it, kinda. So let’s drop it and just move on…” he reached for his notebook in an attempt to change the subject, but couldn’t grab it before Chan pulled it out of range, “Hyung~ stop it. It doesn’t matter…come on drop it…”

Chan remained silent and waited. Watching quietly as Jisung continued to pout.

“Fine! It’s annoying that you seem to forget that I’m – you know – younger. Okay? And,” Jisung paused, dejected, “It’s not your fault. You get stressed – busy…and I like, love, that you trust me so much. I just sometimes, and only sometimes, feel kind of left out…I guess…” his voice cracked slightly, “and then my dad called to complain about how much of an embarrassment I was because when I’m on camera I act like a stupid immature child…like I have no discipline, that I need to grow up. And…and.”

“No. Hey Sungie. That’s not –“

“It is.” He emphasized miserably, “I’m the clown in the group…nothing about me is serious…he’s right…it just sucks.”

Chan moved his chair over next to Jisung, “No, he isn’t right.” He carefully ran his hand through the younger’s hair and pulled him over, “he isn’t right, Sung. Why do you think I sometimes forget or, unintentionally, choose to forget you’re one of the younger members – younger than me? Because I know I can trust you, because I know you understand things, because I need your help.” Chan pulled Jisung the rest of the way into a hug hearing the telltale signs of tears, “and I am sorry I keep doing that. I noticed even before Hyunjin and I just didn’t know – or couldn’t – fix it. Okay?”

“It’s okay Hyung,” Jisung sniffed wetly, keeping his head firmly against Chan’s shoulder, “You don’t have to apologize.”

“Tough. I apologized,” he squeezed Jisung a bit, smiling at the gruff laugh, “It’s not fair to take advantage of you and assume you don’t care when I do it. That’s on me.”

“You don’t take advantage of me,”

“Ji, I accepted your help without thanking you and I didn’t try to change that…I did take advantage of the situation,” Chan refused to let Jisung pull away, “I want you to tell me when I do that Sungie.”

“But I like it sometimes,”

Chan could hear the pout and laughed, “When it bothers you then,” he smiled again hearing the hum, “Although ~ given that both Felix and Hyunjin called me out. And that apparently Seungmin was close ~”

“Stop,” Jisung whined, “meddling 2000 liners…”

Chan snickered, “My problem children.”

“Nah, the problem children are Minho-hyung and Changbinnie-hyung,” Jisung pulled his arm free to wave it dramatically, “2000 line is … your, uh, dream team!”

“Changbin is right, you’re a nerd.”

“Dream nerd team! You have the Angel Faced Dancer, the Deep Voiced Beauty, the Quick Witted Siren, and me! Your Chubby Cheeked Guardian!”

Chan lost it, and clung to Jisung as he cackled, “the 2000 line are superheroes?” he managed a minute later.

“Yep! Jeongin is like our Kid Flash too. The Graceful…Canary?” this sent Chan into another fit of giggles, “Wait! No, not canary! Jeongin is the Youthful Prince!”

“What about the rest of us?”

“Villains and civilians,” Jisung said dryly as he shrugged his shoulders and looped his arms around Chan. “Thanks by the way. I know I shouldn’t let Dad get to me.”

“Even guardians need armor –“

“Stop, you corny demon! Maybe you’re actually the only supervillain in this analogy?”

“I’ll show you supervillain,” he threatened, squeezing Jisung tighter and running his fingers one Jisung stomach causing a burst of laughter and squeals.

“Stop! That,” he continued to laugh, “it tickles.”

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and wrap up Tender Care this week - I might have to head to my parents' place so it might go up late.
> 
> Lots of other stories in my head too~~ Thank you so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay? I have...lost some inspiration O_O so yeah...
> 
> Anyway, have a wonderful week 


End file.
